Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Krantz
The battle takes place when Rai comes to rescue the children kidnapped by the DA-5. Prologue Shark and Hammer kidnap the children in order to capture Regis. Regis rebukes Shark for involving weak, innocent children which causes Shark to lose his temper. He picks Regis up to beat him but Shinwoo gets up and punches Shark in the face. Shark rushes to kill Shinwoo but M-21 stops him, offering valuable information to spare the child's life. However, Krantz orders Shark to kill all potential dangers. M-21 attacks Shark, his claws digging into Shark's arm, surprising Krantz and Tao with his ability to physically transform. The battle between M-21 and Shark continues while Krantz and Tao discuss M-21's powers. M-21 collapses on the floor and Regis takes over the fight. Regis easily beats Shark and Krantz steps in to stop Regis from killing his subordinate. Regis is easily beaten while Shark aims to redeem himself by killing M-21 and stabs M-21 on the chest. He laughs in glory when Tao's sensors suddenly spot an intruder, estimating his arrival in about 15-20 minutes. M-21 anticipates that it is Rai and chuckles. Shark believes that M-21 is turning mad before death but Rai shocks everyone there by appearing at that moment. Battle Summary The DA-5 members panic at the instant appearance of the unknown person. Shark asks Tao if anything is wrong with the sensors but Tao himself is confused by the malfunctioning of the sensors (Rai just traveled too fast and the sensors went off after his arrival at the scene). The children are confused to see Rai and Shark realizes by looking at Rai's uniform that it's no surprise that the children know him. Rai stares down at Regis while Krantz asks Shark if he left the children's properties intact. Shark swears that he destroyed all their phones or any other device capable of sending signals outside. Shark asks Rai who he is but Rai doesn't respond. Shark starts to become irritated and Regis rebukes him again for his bad habits. Shark becomes enraged and starts beating Regis. He then resumes to questioning Rai but Rai stares down at M-21 this time. Shark complains about the children of this country but then he, Krantz and Tao feel something odd: they cannot move their bodies. Regis senses a familiar feeling from Rai as Rai claims that he never allowed them to move. Krantz, Shark and Tao are surprised by their inability to move. Regis is also surprised that Rai is able to use mind control to this extent. M-21 chuckles as Rai turns to stare at Shark, who starts choking as Rai hasn't allowed him to breathe. Krantz is severely disappointed with him for being unable to move and reaches for his pocket and manages to eat his D. He grows in size and breaks off the mind control. Krantz compliments Rai and claims that he is only the third person to have made Krantz use his D but Rai blanks him casually. This annoys Krantz and he lunges at Rai to smash him with his fist. A massive explosion occurs and Tao believes him dead. However, everyone is able to see that Rai is casually fending him off. Rai uses telekinesis to smash Krantz into a wall and the children wonder whether what they are seeing is the real Rai. Regis is surprised to realize that Rai is also a Noble but that he has never heard of him. Rai then turns to stare at Tao but only passes by him and walks towards Shark. However, Krantz attacks Rai from behind and commands Shark to deploy his D as well. Once Shark does so, Krantz stabs him with his fist and starts absorbing his powers. Krantz reveals to a confused Tao that the whole DA-5 was designed to be absorbed by him. Krantz grows two blades on his arm and resumes fighting. Rai doesn't respond to the new information and Krantz doesn't appreciate his opponent's confident look so he slashes the air to send multiple energy waves towards Rai. The attack is absorbed by an energy sphere Rai creates around him and Krantz becomes frustrated. He shouts at Tao to eat his D but Ikhan tries to stop him. Tao, pauses for a moment, very touched by Ikhan's concern, but Krantz grabs Tao and ushers him on. Tao shows his reluctance to do so and the children beg to Rai to stop Krantz. Krantz decides to kill the children but Tao jumps free from Krantz and attacks for the children. Krantz manages to cut the wires, enraged at Tao, and hurls him into a wall. He decides that he is running out of time and decides to absorb Tao's powers without the D, but is stopped again by mind control. Rai responds to the children by saying that they don't have to beg him. The children are relieved to hear this as Rai gathers up all the blood around the room to summon a blood field which shocks Regis who knows that only the ones able to govern blood can summon this space and remembers feeling the same feeling from one other being: the Lord. Seira and Frankenstein also feel this and become shocked. Krantz asks him who he is and how a power of this sort can possibly exist. To this, Rai claims that he has no right to ask. The blood field rushes towards Krantz and kills him instantly, without leaving a trace. Aftermath Rai awakens M-21 from 'death' and M-21 notices that his body is healing immensely quick. Tao admires the power of a Noblesse while Regis becomes curious. Frankenstein and Seira arrive at the scene and Regis and Seira communicate mentally to discuss the strength of Rai. Frankenstein checks on M-21 who should have been dead but for Rai's use of awakening and his regenerative ability. He then orders Tao to bring his pal from the roof of the building and follow him. Tao wonders who the pal is and submits to the order. Frankenstein sees that Rai is bleeding from his mouth but Rai dismisses any concern as he did the right thing to protect humans. They return to Frankenstein's residence where Frankenstein cures M-21 and Takeo. Tao explains everything about their true identities to the children whose memories are erased afterward. Image Gallery Rai arrives DA-5 arc.png|Rai arrives. Mind control on DA-5.png|Rai uses Mind Control on the DA-5 members. Krantz takes the D.png|Krantz takes D. Krantz D.png|Krantz transforms. Krantz attacks Rai 1.png|Krantz aims an attack on Rai. Rai stops Krantz.png|Rai stops Krantz. Rai flicks Krantz away.png|Rai flicks Krantz away. Krantz absorbs Shark.png|Krantz absorbs Shark. KrantzV1.jpg|Krantz powers up. Krantz attacks Rai 2.png|Krantz makes another attack. Unreachable.png|Rai creates a force-field shield. Tao against Krantz.png|Tao goes against Krantz. Blood field.png|Rai produces a blood field. Krantz in the blood field.png|Krantz engulfed in the Blood Field.